Old Series Book 5: Lust
by Tesst
Summary: Eragon must now cross the ancient sea to the Land of The Elf's, to hunt down his Foe: Kroger the one that hurt Arya. But as he tracks his enemy he finds and is found by strange people in a forest. Shook fills him as he finds that his foe has come to him.
1. Chapter 1

**Man I have been waiting for _years _to write this book. I actually started making the story, not writing it, about seven years ago, when Eragon was published. To catch you up to date this book takes place approximately 9 years after Eragon took the throne. Try and keep up, because this chapter goes fast. **

**Alice Prince: That's good, becuase you don't have to anymore.**

**Link-Orden-Time: Thank you. That's good, wondering about what's going to happen. :) Thank you.**

**Prince of Maddness: Yeah that was the idea. I meant to do that. Oh, I will. **

**dominictewise: But wait.......there's four books. How can it be the best of the _three? _:)) I don't know if it reaches infinaty, but thank you never the less. **

* * *

Eragon sat in his throne, laughing. At what he knew not. Lifari, K'eray and Brom's son, stood before him, with his friend and companion Sidra, a

werecat and the daughter of Kecra and L'ura. Her special talent was the manipulation of a person's senses. Lifari made an impish expression.

"Grandfather, I'm not joking. We did see Urgals past the Spine." Eragon shook his head. "Lifari look. You're my family and I love you for that but

we made a pact with them. If you did see them they were most likely just young ones, nubile to the rules of their race. We'll let it slid." Lifari

rolled his eyes. "Fine." He spun on a heel and walked out. After a respectful pause, and a lick on her lips, Sidra followed. Eragon leaned his head

on the back of the throne, still smiling. His crown no longer bothered him with its weight, for he had worn it for nine years and so had become

used to it. He stood and walked out of the hall. He looked out the window to see three of the newest Riders flying on their dragons, practicing

aerial combat. He walked outside and went past a group of dwarfs, who were busy carving a statue of him. "Dorzada formv hírna." The dwarfs

looked up from their labor and smiled at him. Eragon had been taught rudimentary Dwarfish in his fifth year of reign. Eragon looked up from them

and saw a blur of motion followed by a foot on his back and the next thing he knew he was face down on the ground. He tried to turn but his

capturer kept him on the ground. "Ha. I pinned you!" He turned his head and saw Kaona. She was smiling, which to Eragon made the world

seem brighter. "Okay, okay. Get off." Kaona wavered and stood beside him, in a half crouch. She stood up to her full height and said, "Right."

Eragon got up and dusted his leggings off. Off in a corner he heard a child giggling. Ignoring it he started off walking, aware of Kaona following.

"Have you seen Kiaf anywhere? I can't seem to sense him with my mind." Kaona looked over at him, looking confused. "Don't you remember?

You sent him off as a diplomat to the Wondering Tribes." Eragon nodded. "Oh yeah." Just to tease her he said, "So when are you and Fayner

going to have children." Out of the corner of his eye he had the satisfaction of watching Kaona redden and then say, "We....I...he....we talked

last night....." She tightened her eyes, and then turned her expression back to what it usually was: calm receptivity. "That is a personally

question, Father, and I reserve the right to deny you an answer." In the decade since she was born she had aged only up to the image of a

gorgeous young woman. Fayner, although he refused to admit it, could not be taken out of viewing distance of her. In the past decade Eragon

had but rarely seen the two apart. He let a chuckle escape him. "Right." Looking up as a field of blue sparks ran across the ground he cried out

with joy. Saphira flew over head, preparing to land. Along with her were four exhausted looking dragons; one grey, one a rusty orange, one a

green like summer leaves, and the last was a tint of snowy white. They all landed and fell down onto their bellies. Eragon knew what had

happened to them. Training. Saphira's training to be exact. Eragon ran up to her and jumped from her right front paw, to her shoulder, and

hence to the hallow at her neck. She was much bigger then when he had taken the throne. Her ivory claws were as long as Brisingr, and her

teeth were as long as, if not longer, then all of Eragon. She hummed as he began to scratch the patch of skin behind her ear. _Little one. _Eragon

rested his head on her neck, contented. From behind him he heard the clacking of claws on stone. He turned his head in time to see a figure

dressed in black stand up from his all fours position. His black hair easily covered his eyes, casting his face in shadows. Not that he even needed

his eyes. "Kecra, what were you doing in that ally." Kecra shrugged. "It reminds me of the ally I lived in when you found me, those long years

ago." Another figure walked out of the ally, a brown and white speckled werecat. It walked over to Kecra and began to rub his legs with its back,

purring. Even after spending more then a decade around them, it still slightly unsettled him to hear the words of humans leaving a cat's mouth.

"Kecra, there's no need to deceive Eragon. He's been kind to us for years." Kecra raised a hand and pulled his hair back to show one of his eyes,

like a black rat cowering in its hole. He went down on his hands and knees and then wavered, turning into a cat again.

In the werecat language, which Eragon did not have the slightest idea how to translate, he said, "Moka isha demilacko. Oc na ravinsbn?" She

licked his face once. "Onl." He nodded and looked back at Eragon. "We were in there talking about things." Eragon shrugged. "Fine. If you don't

want to tell me that's up to you. By the way, where are Hyro and Fifrie?" Kecra looked at L'ura. "Haven't a clue." They both turned and walked

away. Eragon shook his head as he watched the two. Their daughter was so much more like L'ura. He could see no part of Kecra, a usually

cranky werecat, in his happy enthusiastic daughter. Eragon raised his arm in farewell to the werecat's, even though they had their backs turned.

He saw Kecra's tail tip twitch once as they rounded a corner. _Saphira? _She snorted once and a cloud of smoke fell back at Eragon. _Yes, little one, _

_what is it? _Eragon twisted his hip so that Brisingr sat comfortable on her shoulder. _Kroger. The ten years that Olam predicted are almost up. And _

_who knows what Kroger's been doing all this time. He could have made six generations by now, if he found a female willing to succumb to his veil _

_desires. _Saphira sniffed once. Though he could still see into her mind as usually, he felt as if she hid something from his sight. _I don't know, _

_Eragon. In your poem that you recited at the Blood Oath Celebration, which is what most of this predicament seems to be made from, the man that _

_was born to kill the Foe had to voyage to the Land of Shadows to kill him. It's apparent now that Kroger is this Foe. But where is this land that your _

_poem talked off? _Eragon rolled his story over in his mind. _In the Land of Shadows. The home land of the elves. _Saphira sniffed at the dragons that

were started to creep away. _Hold it! Forty laps at two hundred feet up, now! _The dragons made, what would be to a human, pain filled moans.

They dragged themselves off the ground and into the air. Eragon watched as they flew to the correct height and began doing the assigned laps

around Ilirea. _Saphira, I need to take out Kroger. Arya and I will never be able to live in peace. If I told you that I was going to leave to this Land of _

_Shadows inside the week, and that I wanted you to stay, what would you say? _Saphira turned and looked at him with a mournful expression. _I know _

_that I will not be able to stop you so I would let you. But why would I stay? _Eragon continued scratching her ear. _Because you need to train the _

_Dragons. Murtagh could take my place teaching Riders, but no Dragon could take your place teaching the others. Also in my story the man had to _

voyage _to this land. I have a feeling that if I don't stick to the story, something will go wrong. _Saphira snorted again. _Fine. _She finally said, though

he could feel her misery. _Only how long will you be gone? _Eragon shook his head. _I don't know. As long as it takes to find him and kill him. _Saphira

snorted sadly. _Go if you must. _Eragon dipped his head. Regret filled him. _I must._

********

Four hours later Eragon was in the process of getting a silver ship made for him. Eragon looked up as thousands of silver sparks gathered in

front of him. Eragon 1 formed in around a minute. Eragon dipped his head. "Eragon." Eragon 1 rolled his shoulders. "About time you did this. I

need to talk to you about the traveling to the Elves Land. Sit." Eragon sat down on his bed. "Now." Eragon 1 cleared his throat. "The power

word. The thing that gives you your power. That word is connected in a powerful way, like Riders and their Dragons, to this land. Do not ask me

why, for I do not know. What I do know is that every time one of the Rizdar left Alagaesia they became like they were. Even the Finder has this

done to him. If you leave here then you will only be as powerful as you were before I revealed the word to you." Eragon thought that that might

make his life harder, but he could not let his Foe escape again, or else Arya and he could never live in peace. "Very well. I will take Kroger out if it

kills me; power word or no power word."

********

Eragon stood, hours later, on the docking bay to the city Teirm. After finishing packing; Eragon, Arya, K'eray, Kaona, and Fayner had run to the

great and expanded upon city of Teirm. Eragon looked back at the city. It was massed and moved in endless circles as Urgals and Humans alike

carried on with their lives. He looked then at the ocean, as it continued in perfect accordance with the motions of the city. Kaona surprised him

by stepping forward and hugged him as tightly as she could; almost suffocating Eragon with her strength which at it's best rivaled that of

Saphira's. "Be careful, Father." Arya and K'eray walked forward and did much the same. Fayner stood at a distance. Eragon had noticed, after

looking back at the years that as Fayner became ever closer to Kaona he stayed farther and farther away from Eragon, seemed to be fearful for

his life. The right side of Eragon's mouth curved in a smile. He looked off at the ocean to hide it. "Fayner." The elf looked up at him; dark blue

eyes the only thing that moved. "Yes?" Eragon ran a hand over his hair, and quietly whispered under his breath a few words that would allow

him to see something behind him. "Try not to get Kaona too pregnant by my return." Only a few things pleased Eragon that day so much as

watching as both Fayner and Kaona blanched with embarrassment. Fayner took a step back, no doubt tying to put distance between Eragon

and himself and said, "I...I'll do that, Sire." Eragon smiled then whispered "Slow." The world slowed down until all that moved was Eragon and

Arya. Eragon reached out and rapped an arm around Arya's slim waist and pulled her so that her beautiful body pressed against him. His mouth

less then an inch away from hers he said, "I love you Arya and I will miss you." She smiled. "Be quiet and kiss me." Eragon moved his mouth

forward and pressed it against hers. He slipped his tongue over hers. Her hands tangled his hair while she moaned. He broke the contact with

evident reluctance. "I must go now." She sighed and said, "You're right." Eragon took his place were he had been before he had ordered the

world to slow and then said, "Continue." The world began to speed up again and Fayner rubbed the back of his head. "Very well, Sire." Eragon

through his bags onto his silver ship then jumped onto the boat. He waved to Arya. In the far northern sky Saphira and Thorn let out a mighty

roar. _Go in peace and safety, Partner of my Heart. Return to me with great swiftness. _Eragon dipped his head. _I will, Love of my Soul. _Eragon looked

at the sides of his boat. "And how do I get this thing going?" Arya stepped to the side of it. "Propel it like you would an elven horse. Tell it to go,

and then it will move their after of its own accord until you tell it to stop." Eragon raised his arms to those assembled and then said, "Move." The

ship began to move at a slow pace until it was going ten to fifteen miles per hour. He looked back at his Love and his Dragon. He looked for only

a moment, and then looked down at the waves in front of his ship. He knelled over and groaned, as the power word that he was so accustomed

to left him. For the first time in years he felt weak and vulnerable. Anything that wanted to take him over, until he got back, now had a chance to

do so. He shook his head trying to get rid of the feeling. _I'll have to get used to that. _In the back of his mind he heard Eragon 1. _Well done, my _

_descendent. Well done. Kill the Foe_. Eragon was about to reply when the foam coming from the port side caught his eyes. Like a decade ago the

foam changed, like the stars, into the face of Garrow and Brom. "Remember the question. Do......................? Remember that and you will do

fine."

*******

Eragon raised his head three days later, at the crack of dawn. He groaned as he sat up. Rubbing the side of his head he got up and looked

around. In every direction; north, south, east, and west, was nothing but endless sea. "How can the elves find this place so delightful?" He had

been sick the night before, due to the endless up down motion of his boat. He was used to that motion on Saphira's wing, but he had never

ridden on her wing, nor had the desire to try. As such he was so unused to the movement that he had been sick. He squinted at the far western

horizon; at least he hoped it was western, hoping to see the patch of land that would end his long trek across the sea. To his dismay, he saw

nothing. Letting his head go wherever it wanted he looked down at the sea floor. He tightened his eyes as he saw the sand less then ten feet

below him. "What in the world?" He was nowhere near land, so why was the bottom of the sea so high up. To his alarm the sand began to grow

closer and closer. Reaching out with his mind he felt life forms, in quantity that he would usually find on land. He could clearly feel the live flow of

a bird not fifteen feet in front of him, yet he saw nothing. He jerked forward as his ship landed on what he thought to be a shore. He looked out

in front of him, and all he saw was open sea. Eragon jumped off his boat and landed in the water with a splash. "Could it be that-" He took three

steps forward and gasped as he walked onto a beach. "He hid this land like Gailbatorix hid the Ra'zac's lair!" He looked back at his boat and saw

it floating on the shore. He looked back at the dense forest that was some forty yards in front of him. He reached into his boat and took Brisingr.

He started walking and soon was in the forest. "Finally." He smiled to himself. "Finally some entertainment." For three and a half hours he

wondered through the jungle, looking for his foe but to no avail. Finally he stopped in a clearing to catch his breath. He had actually forgotten

what feeling tired felt like. He had not been even tired since he learned the power word. Now he was physically drained. Somewhere to his right

he heard a girl scream. He stood up so fast that his hair flow out behind him. Gripping and regripping the pummel of Brisingr he jumped into the

direction of the scream, hoping to find Kroger attempting to rape some helpless girl. He rounded a large tree and saw a dark skinned girl lying on

her back, with a long coiled snake on her stomach. The animal hissed and looked ready to bite. It had just rapped its tail around her neck, which

apparently served as the purpose of the girl screaming. The girl screamed again and Eragon saw the snake tightened its tail. He leapt forward

and cut downward at the snake's head, cutting it off of its body. He gripped his hunting knife and cut the heart out, knowing that the snake

would continue moving even though it didn't have a head. The animal went limp. He stood and looked down at the dark skinned woman. She

was looking at him with round green eyes. "Ma makar isna liva." Eragon stared at her. He shifted through each of the languages he knew, and

did not find any of the words there. "I'm Eragon, son of Brom. King and Rider of the land of Alagaesia."

She tightened her eyes momentarily. "Oh yish?" Eragon opened his mouth but stopped when he heard a sound, akin to someone drawing an

arrow from a quiver. He turned. On the far side of the clearing stood a tall man, with a long bow in his hands, arrow knocked to the string.

Eragon gripped Brisingr's pummel, ready to strike_. I don't know if he means me harm, but if he does I'll be ready for it_. The man pointed at him.

"Mirak noski!" Eragon remained quiet. The man glowered. "Rak instn?" Eragon again remained quiet. The man glowered at him. "Alagaesian,

maybe?" Eragon nodded. "I am Alagaesian." The man nodded. "Ah. Very well then. Who are you? What do you want? And what are you doing

here?" The man talked in a slow monotone, as if he had trouble specking Eragon's tongue. "I am not here to harm you, or any of the family you

may have. I have merely come to find a foe." The man raised his bow at Eragon. "You will find no foes in this land that come from Alagaesia."

Eragon raised his hands to either side, trying to give the impression of peace. "I know for a fact that this one is here. Perhaps he has slipped by

your attention." The man looked mad. "I told you-" He stopped as the dark skinned girl stood up. "Morag, isti rakl. Na makar isna liva." The man's

face contorted as he glared at Eragon. "She says you saved her life." He nodded. "I did. A snake was about to bite her." He motioned with one

hand at the remains of the creature. The man looked down at him, then back at Eragon. "Come on. You're coming with us." Eragon looked at the

girl for a moment then said, "Us?" The man waved a hand and three more men walked into his view. _I could kill them all with a muttered word, but _

_I won't. I want Kroger dead not these people. _He sheathed Brisingr. "Very well. However I will walk freely and keep my sword." The man nodded.

"You may walk freely, but you will walk in between us, least you trick us to escape." Eragon saw reason in that, so he walked in between the

three men. The one with the bow went and helped the girl walk. As he walked he was surprised to find that the three that walked beside him

did not treat him like a prisoner. All except the lead one, who treated Eragon like Vanir had before his transformation. The man on his left said, "I

am Garvin. I am the healer of our tribe." The other one said, "And I am Carger, trainer of the young." For two hours they walked through the

forest. In that time he became friends with Carger and Garvin. In the whole time that they walked he never once heard the lead man talk, or

learn his name by which to address him. Eragon raised his hand to grab a tree branch as he slipped. "Are we almost there yet?" Carger nodded.

He raised a hand and pointed. "We are here." Eragon looked up with interest as he saw small houses in the trees. Some forty huts were

situated in the trees branches. "Why do you live up there?" Garvin said, "There are many dangers on the ground. Other tribes try and take our

land, and kill us in process. We stay up there so that none may get to us." Garvin cast him a friendly smile as he explained, as if happy knowing

so much about his home. "What is this land called?" Garvin glared. "Why would we waste our time naming something so useless as rock?"

Eragon accept that with small confusion. If they didn't want to name their land, then who was to say no to them? "Do you have a leader?"

Garvin chuckled. "Yes we do. And you saved his daughter some hours ago." Eragon looked back at the girl, who smiled. "What is his name?"

Carger looked at him. "Why are you asking us all this?" Eragon shrugged. "Because I wish to learn about your land." Garvin said, "We do not

share more information then we already have unless our leader permits it. Talk to him if you wish to know more." Eragon was about to say

something when the girl walked forward onto a small platform. She clapped her hands and the platform began to rise, being pulled by four men

above. "What'd we do?" Carger was staring up at the men. "We wait our turn."

It was a full five minutes before the platform lowered again. Carger and Garvin walked onto it, and the men above pulled them up. Eragon found

himself alone with the man with the long bow. After several awkward minutes the man said, "I have not introduced myself. I am Joard, hunter for

the tribe." Eragon dipped his head. "I am Eragon, King of Alagaesia." Joard looked at him with surprise. "Is that so?" Eragon opened his mouth

but the platform lowered to the ground and Joard walked onto it. "Do you have magic in this land?" Joard lifted an eyebrow. "What is this-" He

hesitated and mouthed the word before saying it. "Magic?" Eragon thought quickly. _If they don't know of it then I'll have an advantage. _"It's a

species that live in my land." Joard shook his head. "We have no animal named magic." It took several more minutes until they reached the top.

The men eyed Eragon and said to Joard, "Ola mu na?" Joard raised an arm. "Jurok naka Eragon. Na makar Kona livas." The men's eyes widened.

They walked past him and placed their right thumbs on their left temples. "Orag kiften," they all murmered. Joard elbowed him. "Do the same,"

he whispered. Eragon placed his right thumb over his left temple. Joard walked forward. "Come." Eragon started forward also and Joard started

to show Eragon were certain houses where, what they served as, and introduced him to importent people. The dark skinned girl returned and

walked with them. In her light voice she said, "I am Kona, daughter of the leader of our tribe." Eragon dipped his head. "And I am Eragon, King

of Alagaesia." Kona's eyes brightened and she place her right thumb on her left temple. "Ona mori yua." She smiled at him and then went away.

Eragon looked at Joard to see him staring at Kona as if she had done something he could hardly understand. "She just-" He shook his head.

"No, never mind." He led Eragon to a small hut that was billowing black smoke. "This is our forge." He lifted the cloth strip that served as a door

and went in. Eragon was surprised to see a girl hammering something by an open flame. She stopped and lifted an eye at them. Eragon looked

at her eyes with interest. One was pure blue and the other the deepest of red. "Koriga noliva, Joard?" Joard stepped forward. "Ilf na rakni

Eragon. Na miso Kona lifa." The girl closed her eyes and put out the fire. She set down her hammer and looked Eragon over. "Caoa?" Joard

nodded. The girl looked at her piece before talking to Eragon. "Moska nira-" She stopped as Joard raised an arm. "Na istn Alagaesian." She

nodded. "Who are you?" Eragon lifted his chin. "I am Eragon, son of Brom and King of Alagaesia." The girl, though panting from effort, said, "Did I

ask who your father was, or your past deeds? I don't remember doing so anyway." She looked at Joard. Apparently not wanting to make the

switch back to their language she said, "Has he spoken to Leader yet?" Joard shook his head. "He has not. I was planning on taking him to him

after letting him talk to you." She glared at him. "Why did you plan on wasting my time anyway? I have no interest at all in him." She looked at

him for a moment before shrugging and saying, "I suppose he would be useful around this black Kraga forsaken place. If Leader agrees, I could

use some help around my forge. He-" She pointed at Eragon as if he were an indecent object, "-could be useful around here." Joard dipped his

head. "I will tell him, Master Kayn." Eragon was about to speak when Joard turned and walked out. Kayn, as Joard had just called her, stared at

him with her blue and red eyes, then her right lip twitched and she spun around. She snapped her fingers and a spark fell onto the wood and it

burst into flame. Eragon stood there, determined to be treated as he ought to be treated. She sighed once but other then that gave no notice

to him still being there. After three minutes she spun around and said, "What are you doing?" Eragon looked past her at her fire, trying to act

like she had when talking about him. "Just standing here." She tapped a hand on her arm. "I have very importent work to be done, and I don't

have time to get stupid, useless, kigra's out of my work place." With that she took a step forward, put a hand on his chest and with amazing

strength pushed him out of the workshop. He staggered outside, to see Joard standing there, leaning against the tree. "Figured you were

busy." Eragon stood up straight and said, "She called me a strange word. Kigra" Joard's eyes widened. "She called you what!" Eragon raised a

hand. "A Kigra." Joard shook his head. "What does it mean," Eragon asked. Joard looked at him through his black hair. "It means useless scrap

of nothingness." Eragon rolled his shoulders. "Well I'm no longer preoccupied. Let us go see your Leader." Joard pushed himself off the tree and

walked down the tree to the base. At the bottom was a door. Joard knocked on it and it opened without provocation. Inside the road was hazy

with smoke. Eragon stepped forward and saw a large bed of straw. Joard bowed. "Leader." Eragon's spine froze. Lying on the bed of straw, a

hand behind his head, with a piece of straw in his mouth, was Kroger.

* * *

**Okay be honest. How many of you guessed that it was Kroger from the start? **


	2. Kroger's Demand

**Aussie surfer: :) yeah I know, it is. Thank you**

**Aiedail88: *sigh* Good. I was starting to think every one had guessed it. :) That was the idea. This chapter contains a bit of both**

**Prince of Madness: Thank you. By the way, you have a very imaginative name**

**Link-Orden-Time: I will explain that in future chapters. As for the Urgals. That'll come up later too. **

**fizix13: That was most likely a mistake. **

**AN: This is awsome, one of the people that reviwed on this chapter told me that Kroger, a charector name that I spent a half hour working on thinking up, is actually the name of a retail food chain corporate.**

**And now: Enjoy this chapter. :)**

* * *

Eragon stared at the face of his enemy, as Kroger stared at him without much interest. He was about to jump forward and cut at Kroger, when

Joard hit him in the back of his head, forcing him to the ground. "Are you mad? He killed the last person who didn't knell before him." Kroger

raised a hand and took the straw out of his mouth. "Joard, gy musi binc. Mu dy na?" Joard lowered his head. "Ma gra sti Eragon." Kroger jerked

and sat up, looking at Eragon with flaming eyes. He looked at Joard. "Na bi fil gr reda Arya mil naso!" Joard jerked his head at Eragon, obvious

astonishment on his face. Kroger waved an arm. "Mil nar sward." Joard's eyes darkened and he grabbed Eragon. He unsheathed Brisingr and

handed it to Kroger. In Eragon's weakened state, with walking across rough terrain for hours, he was all together too tired to stop him. Kroger

looked at Brisingr with admiration. "Brisingr. Ma _kia _sward." Joard dipped his head and took Brisingr's sheath from Eragon. Kroger looked at

Eragon with hatred for a moment, when Kona walked in. "Gilia mu-" She stopped as she saw Eragon. She looked at Kroger, then switched to

Eragon's native language. "Father, what is he doing here?" Kroger tightened his eyes. "You know him?" She dipped her head. "He saved me

from a skilva." The skin below Kroger's right eye twitched. "Is that so?" He looked at Eragon and his face hardened. "Leave, except for Kona.

Joard, what think you should be done about him?" Joard lifted his eyes to his leader. "Master Kayn mentioned she might need help if you allowed

it." Kroger's eyes brightened for a moment then he said, "Right, take him to her. He is to serve under her until further notice." Joard dipped his

head once more. He stepped away, after bowing once more. Once outside Joard glared at him. "You neglected to tell me that you are thief of a

princess's heart, and a traitor to your past king." Eragon met his eye with confusion. "What'd you mean?" Joard hit him over the head. "You

know bloody well what I mean! You stole Arya, the princess, away from her rightful love Kroger, who was the king?" Eragon shook his head.

What lies had Kroger stuffed these people with. "He wasn't the king or the rightful love of Arya. He was the rightful _rapist_." Joard's eyes buldged

and he looked ready to tackle Eragon, but held his ground. "Do not put your crimes onto our leader. _You _were the one that rapped the Princess,

and you know it!" Eragon was about to respond when Joard spun around and stalked off. "Let's go!" Eragon took off walking after him. They

went back up the main part of the tree and back to the forge, where Kayn was putting up her tools. "Master Kayn." She cast the eye that was

blue at them. "Haven't you wasted enough of my time for one day?" She stared at them and Eragon thought he might have saw her eye pulsing.

"Master Kayn, the Leader says that Eragon is to help you wherever you see fit, until further notice." Kayn gripped a hammer and spun in the air.

"All right. He can stay I guess." Joard pushed Eragon forward towards the woman. He turned on a heel and went off. For a long time Kayn

worked on some piece of metal. Then she said, "I'm sorry for calling you a Kigra." She turned to him and said under her breath, "It was impolite.

I've always been that way. It cannot be helped. However I wish not to treat wrongly, therefore you have my apologies." She smiled at the end.

It was somewhat forced out, but a smile never the less. "Apology accepted." She nodded and walked to the forge. Eragon walked behind her.

"Do you have any family here?" She nodded, although keeping her gaze away from him. "I have daughter." Eragon said, "Where was she when

I saved Kona from the snake." Kayn stopped so abruptly Eragon almost ran into her. She stood there for a moment, taking slow breaths. Eragon

laid a hand on her shoulder and found it to be trembling. She stopped shaking and took in a deep sigh. "I'm sorry. I-"

She stopped mid sentence and continued walking. The back of her shirt fell down as she jumped onto a wooden stole, trying to get something

from the shelf above, and Eragon saw two bite wounds on the back of her neck. She jumped back down and he asked, "What are those?" She

held up the things in her hands. "Tools." Eragon raised his hand. "No, those bite wounds on your neck." He took her by the arm and walked

behind her. He placed a finger over both of the marks. "Those." He let go of her and walked back so that they were facing each other again, and

saw her face transfixed with hurt, saddens, and above it all a burning anger. "Those are....remnants of that day." She had her eyes on the

ground and it seemed she was talking to herself more then to Eragon. "That day." She repeated. She straightened and said, "I have spoken

more then I wished. Those 'bite wounds' are the remnants of a day in my history, a day I go to great lengths to avoid remembering." Eragon

opened his mouth. "Why would-" She reached out and grabbed his mouth, rendering him mute. "Why do you talk so much?" She let him go and

said, "I don't understand what talking accomplishes. Wasting your breath, yes. Wasting your time, yes. But what good does it do you?" Before

he could reply she turned around and walked to a bench, where she put her things down. She put her hands on the counter and took a long

breath. At that moment the entrance flap was flung aside and Kroger walked in, a fierce glare in his eyes. Following him was Kona, a triumphant

smile on her face. She stared at Eragon with disconcerting interest. Kroger stopped when he saw Kayn. She stared at him with a neutral look.

"Kayn, leave. We must talk in private." Kayn pushed herself off the bench and walked out. Kroger sat down in a chair that was pushed into the

far side of the room. "Now, Eragon. Nothing would please me more then to just kill you. However-" and here he cast an almost glare at his

daughter, "-_she _has insisted that I treat you like _she _wants' me to." Under his breath he whispered, "Eyddr alf onr_."_ Empty her ears. Kona made

no movement. Kroger looked at her for a moment then looked at Eragon. "Okay I swear, the _first _chance I get I'm going to hack your head off

your shoulders. You stole Arya from me, so it's only right I take your life in return. Oh, you'll get your shot at killing me, but there's going to be a

catch. We will discuss that catch in private." With an unspoken word Kona could hear again. "So, _she _wants me to make you an equal member of

this tribe. So from here on in, until you leave us, you are an equal member. Also," Kroger's eyes sparkled with uncovered glee,"-my lovely

daughter here has decided to take you as her husband." Eragon's head swam. Kroger spoke once more. "You can, of course, refuse this offer,

however if you do then I will have no choice but to banish you from this tribe, and this land of ours. Think quickly of your answer, or else the path

will be chosen for you." Eragon thought as quickly as he could. He _had _to get a shot at Kroger, and if Kona could help him to do that by allowing

him to get closer to the father through the daughter, then he should keep her close at hand. However, he did not want to do it because of Arya.

What would she think? To gain time Eragon said, "I am tired from the work of today, and thinking is difficult. May I have until tomorrow to think?"

Kroger was about to reply when Kona stepped forward. "You may." Kroger glared at her, then said, "Kona, dear, please let me take care of the

talking." She sat down beside him and began to whisper in his ear. Kroger's face became more and more frustrated. "Fine, you have until sunrise

tomorrow, no later." He looked at Kona. "Leave." She stood up and walked out, after casting a smile at Eragon. Kroger stared at Eragon for a

long moment. "Words can not describe how confused I am by my daughter wanting you, but I suppose she wants what she wants."

"Now for that catch." Here he smiled with glee. "I know for a fact you plan on scrying Arya before tomorrow." Eragon dipped his head. "What of

it, veil scum?" Kroger's eyes darkened for a moment then he said, "Well then you can tell her to come here." Eragon sat up straight in his chair.

"What?" Kroger laughed for a moment. "I said, tell her to come here. If you want a shot at killing me, then I'll enjoy the body of that gorgeous elf

for as long as I can. Unless of course-" He smiled even wider. "-you want to run the risk of keeping me alive. I'm fine with it either way, really.

Think about it." He stood and left. Kayn walked in several minutes later. She went up to him and knelt down. "What're you going to do?" He

looked at her. "I don't know. Can I have the rest of the day off?" She nodded. "I'm done working anyway." Eragon stood and walked outside. It

was getting dark. Kona walked up eagerly as soon as she saw him. "Come on, I'll show you to your hut." She started up a tree, her dark skin

making it hard to see her in the night. She went up the main tree, up a branch wider then Saphira, and into a warm small hut. They went inside,

and Eragon was impressed that the branch had the strength to hold up everything in the hut. A wide bed spread across the majority of the floor.

In the far right corner of the room was a fireplace, augmented with a bookshelf and couch. "This is where you will stay. And-" She cast a smile in

his direction, "-where we will stay if you decide to take me as your wife." Eragon sat on the bed and said, "You do know that I am with

another?" She nodded. "Arya Svit-kona Drottning, formerly Dröttingu." Eragon's eyes widened. "How do you know all that?" She smiled. "My

father. He speaks about her a lot." She sat down beside him. "You know, he really does love her." Eragon shook his head. "No, no he doesn't.

He _lusts _for her." Kona's eyes became half lidded. She moved closer to him and placed two fingers on his chest, running them over his chest.

"What if I told you that I lust for you?" He gripped her hand. "Don't." She laid her head down on his shoulder. "But I want to." She undid her lace

shirt and let it fall down, baring her full breasts. She took his hand and with unnatural strength lay one of them on the smooth skin of her

stomach. She kept her eyes focused on his the whole time. She slid his hand up and around the curve of her breast, and at that point Eragon

ripped his hand away. _No. _Out loud he said, "No, Kona. I won't do this....." He was cut off as she ran a hand up the inside of his leg to his

manhood. She closed her eyes half way, and smiled as her hand reached its destination. She whispered, "Do you like that?" Eragon emptied his

mind. He focused all of his energy on the image of Arya's face._ Think. You need Kona for her protection abilities from Kroger, until you can get at him. _

_So I must satisfy her for now. However, if I can think of an excuse to delay that I might not need to. _Racking his brain he tried to think of something.

His mind came upon an idea he hoped would work. He grasped her other hand. "No. Not until we are married."

Kona's eyes lit up and she said, "Oh is that it? I'm sure Kroger won't mind. Just lay back, take off those pants and-" He squeezed her hand. "I

mind. Wait, and be patient until we are married. Then we may do what we wish." Improvising he said, "It's a tradition in my land." She heaved a

deep sigh. "Very well. If it's a tradition in your land then I guess that's that." Her expression was so disappointed that he felt guilty for denying

her. She stood and was about to walk out when he reached out and said, "Wait." She turned and looked at him. "What?" He hesitated. _Oh come _

_on. You've slept in the same bed as Orik before. _"Would you like to spend the night here?" Her eyes brightened. "Yes I would." She made no move

to put her shirt back on. Eragon sat up straighter. "Would you please step out of the hut for a few minutes?" She shrugged. "Sure. Call me when

I can come back in." Once she was gone Eragon got off the bed and went into what he assumed was the wash room. It had a basin of water in

it, which was what he was looking for. He intoned the words of scrying and Arya's beautiful face appeared on the water.

*******

Arya stood over the water, staring at it helplessly. _He said he would contact me tonight. Be patient. _Still she could not help but worry. _What if _

_something happened? What if some strange thing attacked him, and he died? _She shook her head. That was ridicules. _Eragon is more then- _She let

out a cry of joy as his face appeared in the water. "Eragon!" She moved towards the water, and then remembered that it was simply water,

portraying Eragon through magic. She could not touch him. "Arya." She was surprised to find that he was whispering. He looked back at what

she thought was a room. "Eyddr alf onr." He looked back at the water and said, "Arya, it is wonderful to see you. I have so much to tell you."

And so it was he started into a description of what had happened since they parted. "And so I met their leader and-" He stopped and looked at

her. "Well who is it," she asked, puzzled why was stopping. He lowered his head. "It....its Kroger." Arya's hand jerked so violently that she had

to cast a spell to keep the water in the bowl inside the bowl. "Kroger! How.....when....." He raised a hand, a sorrowful look on his face. "There's

more. Arya, we must kill him, if we and our children are to live in safety." She nodded. "I know but-" He waved his hand, cutting her off. "Towards

that end I need someone at my side that will be able to hold Kroger at bay until I have a chance to kill him. So.......his daughter wishes to marry

me, and she might be the perfect tool for that purpose. So I plan to accept her offer." Arya felt tears rushing to her eyes. Eragon continued.

"Kroger tells me that he intends to let me have a fair chance at killing him. But he wants something in return." With barely contained sadness

she said, "What?" Eragon looked dreadfully angry. He managed, however to maintain his calm. "He......he wants you. So my question is: will you

agree to come here and let him have you until I can kill him?" Arya could only feel one thing: horror. It had been awful when she was forced to

accept it, but to willingly let him? "How-how long would it take?" Eragon shook his head. "A month to two and a half." Arya swallowed what

tasted like saw dust. She shook her head. Surely this had to be a dream. But no. She could feel the scrying spell taking her strength. Then an

image of Eragon standing over her, with a blazing blue sword, attacking Kroger with all of his speed and strength came to her mind. A deep

voice talked in her mind. _Who ran six hundred miles without stopping for your sake? Who faced a hundred Urgals without shirking so that you would _

_not be harmed? Who stayed in a Shade's reach to rescue you? Who traversed the width of all of Alagaesia so that he could be with you once more? Who _

_drained nearly all of his energy, and the energy stored within his diamonds, so that you would survive. Who fought the most powerful man in the world, _

_for you? Who would go out of his way, into the face of death that you would not die? Who fought two Shades so that you wouldn't be harmed? Who _

_fought off the horror of your childhood, when you had not the strength to? Who would die that you might live? _Arya calmed her thoughts. _Eragon. _She

looked into the eyes of her love, and with a trill in her voice said, "I shall come.


	3. Arya’s release

**dominicthewise: :) I'm glad. It would be no fun if you could**

**Alice Prince: :) Then you should like this chapter even more**

**Prince of Madness: Oh, good you understood that? Yes, yes it is.**

**Aussie surfer: :) I know. But that's why I named the book Lust. **

**Aiedail88: That's what I was trying to get across. I'm glad it worked that way. :} Thank you. **

**Marshall88: IDK. Haven't decided yet. :) Just kidding**

**dwarf9miner: :) Thank you. While it did take me a while to get permission to actually write that kind of thing, I appreciate the complement. :) No, I really didn't. **

**Leonineus: Uh-huh. Interesting. Violent to say the very least. I'm not saying I don't dislike Kroger but seriously that's going a bit beyond the realm of dislike. **

**And now: Enjoy!**

* * *

Eragon walked with his arms crossed, heading along with forty men and Kroger, to the sea shore. Their reason for going was to get Arya as she

arrived. Eragon watched the back of Kroger's head as they walked. Four and a half hours ago Eragon had gotten a message from Arya, telling

him that she was two miles off shore. Of course she couldn't see the shore, but she could sense the animals and plants within. Before leaving

Kroger had ordered thirty eight men, since that was all he had under this command, to come with them because as he said, "It's in the interest

of fairness. Arya and you combined might be able to over power me. With my men here, we'll be on equal ground. You can easily kill my men, and

I can easily kill either one of you, but not both. Besides I wouldn't kill Arya. I'd kill you, and then take Arya back as a slave to by passion." Eragon

had just barely retained a massive surge of magic as he had said that. With the sound of leaves shifting Kroger stepped out onto the shore line.

Eragon went after twenty men that put themselves between him and Kroger. Eragon watched as Arya's ship washed up onto the shore. She

jumped out of it and blinked as she suddenly saw the beach. Her eyes roamed over the forest, then sea line, and finally rested Kroger, who was

smiling with triumph. He snapped two fingers and the remaining men that were not standing between Kroger and Eragon walked to Arya and

surrounded her. Kroger clapped once. "All right, we've got what we came for. Let's head back to camp." He turned and walked into the forest.

Eragon tried to make his way to Arya, but was blocked by the men. Four hours later they arrived in the camp. Once there Kroger said to the

group, "Men! You may depart to your stations." The men dispersed and Kroger gestured with one hand at Eragon and Arya. They walked into his

room at the bottom of the tree and Kroger sat down in one of his chairs. "Arya." He dipped his head at her. She glared at him. "Rapist." Kroger

just laughed. "Such a harsh greeting for your first lover." Arya simply glared at him. Kroger placed his hands in his lap. "Right then. I am under

the perception that Eragon has told you the cost of his shot at killing me?" Arya jerked her head. Eragon saw her arm tightening. From inside his

shirt Kroger removed a golden band, around six inches long. "This is a leg anklet. I have enchanted it to do three things. First it will take away all

abilities of yours to use magic. Second, it will render you unable to contact others with your mind. Third, it will put you in a trance, and in that

trance you will fall uncontrollable in love with me, and find me unbearably sexually attractive." Out of the corner of his eye Eragon saw Arya's

face transform with disgust. Kroger tossed the gold band at her. "Put it on." He had a maniacal grin on his face. Arya glared at him for a full

minute before she looked at Eragon. Following her look he said, "What happens if I kill you? Will the anklet keep her in the trance?" Kroger

shook his head. "There are only two ways it will come off. One is for me to order it to. The second is my death." Eragon looked at Arya. She

swallowed and nodded. He nodded back. Arya took a deep breath and then slid the band onto her foot, then up until it was as far up her leg as

her ankle. She sat up looked at Kroger as if nothing had happened. "I don't think-" Arya jerked and fell to the ground, gripped her head and

screaming. Kroger's smile widened. He looked at Eragon. "The anklet is seeking her mind. Say good-bye to the Arya you knew, and say hello to

an Arya in love with me." Eragon had to grip his arms to stop himself from stopping what was happening. Arya gradually sat up, looking around

the room. Kroger stood and walked up to her

Arya saw him and smiled. "Kroger, what happened?" He extended an arm to her. "You blacked out, Love of Mine." Arya took his hand and stood

up. Eragon almost lost it when she rapped her arms around his head and locked her lips with his. Kroger let her go after almost ten minutes. He

put his mouth by her ear and Eragon heard him whisper, "Go to our room. I'll be there in a minute. Be sure to be naked when I get there." Arya

backed away, clasping his hands. When she had gone he sat in a chair and took in a deep sigh. A chuckle came a second later. "I really should

have thought of that anklet a century ago. I was there when she was born. It was the first time I saw her naked." Revolution gripped Eragon.

What kind of evil scum lusted after a baby? Kroger looked at him then the left side of his mouth twisted up into a smile. He stood and said, "Well

I have a queen to make love to. If I were you I'd get your best cloths on. Your wedding is in an hour." With that we walked out. Eragon leaned

his head back, then turned and punched the wall. He hadn't even considered Kroger had made something like this. He was about to leave when

Kayn walked in. She walked up to him and said, "He got her, didn't he?" Eragon nodded. He looked away from the two colored eye smith. "He

did." Kayn did not say anything for so long that he looked up at her. Her face, what little he had seen of it, had always been covered with ash, or

soot, or some other material. She had washed since then, and at that moment a passionate look came to her face. Combined she looked quiet

stunning. Then a trill of doubt crossed her features. "How could you let him have her? Don't you love her?" To Eragon's surprise the statement

was formed more as a question then an accusation. "I do. But what choice do I have?" Kayn's eyes sparked with some emotion before she hid it.

"You'd better go get ready for the wedding ceremony. It'll start soon." She stood and left. Eragon took a deep breathe before walking out of the

room. He climbed up the tree until he reached his room. To his relive Kona was not there. True he was about to marry her, and he was some

what fond of her, but he did not feel in his right mind right then. He took a deep breath, again, and sat down on the bed. With that anklet

Eragon knew Arya would not only succumb to him, but actually want him to. _What have I done?_ What ever the answer to that question he feared

that had driven Arya outside realm of his ability to get her back. Eragon opened his eyes as someone came into the room. He faked a smile when

he saw Kona. She went up to him and said, "I got something for you." She raised her left hand and Eragon's eyes widened as he saw a replica

of the gold band Arya had. _How stupid does he think I am?_ He took it from her, and then under his breath he whispered seven words to hunt out

other magicians spell work. What he found was a simply tracking spell. _What does that do him? If I but break it off it'll do nothing._ He put it on the

table. Kona stepped out of the room, a smile on her face. "I must go and prepare for our marriage." Eragon nodded and waved. Kona had been

gone for five minutes when Eragon heard something. He thought he knew what it was so he got on the ground and intoned a word to enhance

his hearing. He also cast a spell to let him see through the ground. What he saw almost disgusted him to the point of being sick. Kroger stood

over Arya, who was leaning over a table whose contents had been scattered, holding Arya by her hips and thrusting into her faster and faster.

What was more awful then what he saw Kroger doing was what he saw Arya doing. She was crying out in pleasure as he did what he was

doing. As Arya began to moan and then scream as she reached her climax, and even Kroger began to react, Eragon could take no more. He cut

off the magic. Just as his sight faded into the wood of his room floor he thought, thought, he saw both of Arya's legs bare, and the golden anklet

sitting on the ground several feet away.

*******

Eragon dressed himself in his best cloths. Once he was in the proper attire he tried to quell away what he had thought he had seen. Did I really

see the anklet off of Arya? If he had then it meant that Arya had let him of her own free will, a thought that made Eragon so revolted he could

hardly move. He was tying a cape onto his neck when someone knocked the door outside. "Come in." He spoke with a small shack in his voice.

Carger walked in, a long sword slung on his back. Behind him walked a young boy, and a man with his left eye covered with his black bangs.

Carger grinned. "Eragon. I heard you were getting married to Kona." He slapped him on the back. "Lucky. I've been trying for three years, and

now you beat me inside three days." He turned to the two others. "Eragon this is Lara, my apprentice. He will take up the task of training our

young when I am dead." Lara dipped his head. "And this-" Carger waved a hand at the man, "-is Ilvar, the best fighter in our entire country. He's

Kroger's second in command. He can do things that you'd have to see to believe. Ilvar give him an example." Ilvar glared at him from his right

eye, the one visible. He pointed at the ground and said, "Brakka du sundavar." Reduce the shadows. Eragon's eyes sharpened as he heard the

ancient language. The shadows moved and faded as magic bloated them out. Carger grinned, and Lara looked just scared. "You see? Only

Kroger has been able to defeat him. Speaking of Kroger, where is he?" Eragon felt bile rising inside him so he said, "I haven't a clue." Carger

shrugged and said, "Well he'd better get here quick. Your wedding is about to start, and considering who the bride is he'd do well to hurry." A

horn echoed through the camp. Carger, Lara, and Ilvar left the room, and jumped to the ground nearly fifty feet below. Kroger stood there

waiting. Eragon could barely hear him but he did hear, "Mo lag cana. Arya hyr niga!" The three bowed there heads and started to walk off when

Kroger barked, "Ma! Ilvar, sprka." Ilvar stopped and waited until the others had gone. "Ayoi, Mian Kroger?" Kroger looked to his left and his

right. "I want you to keep an eye on Eragon. Watch him, and report back to me if you see him get too close to Arya." Ilvar dipped his head. "And

why ask me? Why not Kayn?" Kroger tightened his eyes. "I do not wish to bother myself talking to her. I curse the day that I saved her from that

knaral." Ilvar said something that Eragon could not hear, then, "She did give Kona to you. I was surprised when I found that Kona was dark

skinned, like her grandmother. Liya has long since left us. She left almost four years ago. I doubt she is still alive today." Kroger waved a hand.

"Moarg. I'm not here to talk about Liya." Ilvar nodded. "Very well. What shall I do if you are away?" Kroger turned away. "Use your imagination."

******

Eragon stood outside the wedding hall, watching Arya inside. She wore a silver dress which she spun about in, dancing in tone to her elven

mind. He sighed. She looked at him for a moment and then continued dancing. She did not even pause as she looked at him; a blow, even

though self imposed, that hurt more then the first time she had rejected him, that night in Ellesmera at the end of the Blood Oath Celebration. At

a tap on his shoulder he turned and gasped. Kona stood in a dress the color of incandescent blue, almost matching Brisingr. Even though he

was transfixed by Arya, he could not deny the beauty of she who stood before him. She smiled and said, "Are you ready?" He dipped his head. "I

am." Kroger was sitting on one of the many seats inside, watching Arya dance. Eragon could only imagine the thoughts that ran through his

head at that time. He closed his eyes and clapped, silencing the people in the other seats. He pointed at Eragon and Kona. "Milsh narfa." The

crowd turned and looked at Eragon and Kona as they began to walk into the room, hand in hand. Eragon had found, twenty minutes earlier,

that marriage in this land was performed quite differently then in Alagaesia. In this land it was custom that the man picked his bride like a

woman picked food at market. The woman had no say in the matter, and therefore men were thought of as higher beings then woman. As a

result Kona would hardly talk during the ceremony. Eragon felt like his heart was being ripped apart as he walked past Arya and she looked at

him as if he were no more then some other person going to a wedding. For an eternity it seemed he walked with Kona down the long path.

Finally he reached the end of it, where upon a man stood up and walked in front of them. He looked at Kona. "Miya na irla nu shaka. Dil far hig

jik?" She dipped her head. "Ma na." The man transferred his gaze onto Eragon. "Do you take Kona as your bride, now onto your death?" Eragon

did not give himself time to think. "I do." He raised a hand. "Nasha!" From the tree above a group of three children began rattling the branches

of a flower baring plant. The flowers cut loose and fell to the ground. One of them landed on the man's hand. He placed it onto the right side of

Kona's head. He took Eragon's and Kona's hand. Taking a knife out of his left sleeve he cut both their hands on the palm. Eragon stiffened. Not

from pain, but because the hand that the man had just cut was the one baring his gedwëy ignasia. The man looked at it, but apparently thought

it was a birthmark. The cuts in both Kona's and Eragon's hands started to bleed at a quick pace. The man took out a strip of cloth and tied their

hands together, so that their wounds were touching the other, mixing their blood. "Mala ny aya. It is done." Eragon opened his mouth slightly.

That hadn't taken more then five minutes. In Alagaesia a wedding would last almost half an hour. The man said, "Il gar!" Kona turned to him and

waited. Eragon looked at the man who mouthed, "Kiss her." Eragon turned his head and kissed Kona. Her lips felt almost identical to Arya's, but

something was missing. Or perhaps something was there that had been missing when he kissed Arya. Either way in that moment Eragon knew

not whether he kissed Arya or Kona.

Kroger, on the other side of the room, wavered and in the fraction of a second he stood in front of the crowd, Arya by his side. The movement

reminded Eragon of how he had moved when he had first reunited with Megan in Gilead, as he was threatening Kroger to keep away from

K'eray. "My people." The crowd stopped cheering and sat as Kroger stood up to his full height. "For nine years I have led you. Shame grips me

when I tell you this. I have hidden something from you." With that he pulled back his hair to show his pointed ears. A cry of astonishment burst

from the people assembled. Eragon looked across them and saw Kayn looking calm, as if the news did not surprise her. Kroger continued. "As

most of you know, the fair Arya was stolen from me a decade ago. Well now she has come back." He grinned. "And if her intelligence is correct,

we will soon have another child among us. A girl. The first born child of Arya and Kroger. Arya is pregnant with my child" Eragon nearly lost his

footing. Women ran up to Arya and began giving her hugs as if they had known her for years. Eragon saw Kroger smiling at him, almost daring

him to challenge him. Eragon turned and stalked away. He went to the far southern side of the camp, and stared at a rotten stump. He buried

his face in his hands. "What have I done?" A voice cut through the silence. "What do you mean?" He jerked and looked to his right, where the

voice originated, expecting to see Kona. Instead his heart fluttered as he saw Arya. But a moment later his heart went back into its painful

beating. She had the golden band around her ankle. At that time he was no more then another person in the camp to her. She sat down and

said, "Are you not happy for a soon to be mother?" He shrugged. "Congratulations I guess." Few things in Eragon's life surprised him as much as

what happened next. Oromis and Glaedr showing themselves was as surprising as milk going bad in comparison to what Arya did at that

moment. She turned and clasped Eragon's check's, and kissed him. It was so unexpected he jerked away for an instant. She pulled away and

said, "You truly do not know the extent of my powers if you would think I would be bound in such a weak trap. And Kroger has truly misjudged

my abilities if he thinks I am so weak." Eragon could only stare at her for a moment. "How-how....." She placed a finger over his lips. "How did I

brake free? I didn't. I was never caught to begin with." Eragon ordered his thoughts. "I saw you with Kroger and you were-" He placed her

finger on his mouth again. "I was enjoying it? There many, many, things and elf can force herself to do in the trance that you first found me in. I

can force myself to go through almost anything in that state." She gripped his hands with hers. "We _will _kill Kroger. I told you. I will never stop

loving you."


	4. The Battle Begins

**dominicthewise: :) Thank you. Yeah I know. It is very disturbing**

**Alice Prince: :) well you need wait no more**

**Aiedail88: I understand where you're coming from. No they wern't. All the people, including Kroger, was in the wedding hall thingy. Arya and Eragon were off away's into the forest.** **:) yeah that probably would have ticked him off a little. but they do worse in this chapter. **

**_AN: The majority of this chapter was at the request of someone who email me, I'm not going to say any names, but yeah just thought I'd make that clear._ _Another thing, I put up a poll, so do it if you have time._**

**Enjoy**

* * *

Numerous opportunities presented themselves to Eragon to kill Kroger. But in every instance he was either around too many men, or with Arya

nearby. He didn't dare attack with her, for if he did Kroger would go at Arya simply to hurt Eragon. Arya herself went back into acting as his dumb

servant. Eragon did much better now that he knew she was merely acting, not literally in love with him. Eragon could not understand why, but

ever woman in the camp seemed to throw themselves at him. Kona was incredibly tolerable with it. It was not uncommon for some random

woman to come up and say something in their language, which he had no idea how to translate, that when Kona told him what it meant his ears

and face went red. Now Eragon was down on the ground, which was rare for him, walking through the forest to the shore. Eragon had been

outside of mental contact with Saphira for so long he thought he would go mad if he didn't touch her mind soon. He had been tramping through

the forest when he heard something like a rumble. He stopped and looked in the direction of the sound. Hanging upside down from a tree

branch was a man. His legs were placed over the tree to keep him up and he had his arms crossed. His cloth tunic was the same color as the

tree he hung on. He tilted his head to one side and said, "Who are you?" Eragon laid a hand on Brisingr. After his fourth day as Kona's husband

she had insisted until Kroger gave Eragon his sword back. "I am Eragon Shadeslayer. I mean you no harm," With skill outmatching that of an

elf's the man loosened his legs and fell to the ground, landing on his hand. "I know that." He pushed on the ground and jumped up. "But why

are you here? You're from Alagaesia, are you not?" Eragon nodded. "I am." Eragon noticed that he had a long slightly curved sword on his waist.

"What is that?" The man looked back at it. He unsheathed it and Eragon saw that the sword had no pummel, but was only a handle. "A Mishuna.

Means Holy Katana. Better then rare in this land. Watch." He took a ready stance and did no more then jerk his arm backward. He stood up

straight again. Eragon frowned. "What did that-" He stopped and turned around with an astonished exclamation as a tree behind him ripped

open and slid to the ground. The man held up his sword, and Eragon saw bits of bark and wood on the sharp end. His sheer speed and strength

frightened Eragon. Not even Arya could move that fast. "What is your name?" The man spun the handle of his sword in a fantastic array of

movements, and then let it slid back into its sheath. "Toja. I am the Leader of the Kyal Tribe, and as such the only one allowed to hold a

Mishuna." Eragon looked to his right and left. "So there are other tribes?" Toja nodded. "There are." He rested his arm on the sheath of his

sword. "Mine is but one. We have a pack with your Tribe." Eragon said, "What is the name of my tribe?" Toja looked off at a bird flying by. "The

Krogan." He raised a hand before Eragon could talk. "I must go." He jumped once and was gone. Eragon turned and walked away. _So Kroger _

_named his very tribe after himself? I should have asked him if he can use magic. _It took Eragon hours to reach camp and when he did he went

straight to his hut, tired. He intended to sleep but Kayn had other plans. She stepped in his way and said, "You've been here for almost a week

and yet you haven't helped me once, as you are supposed to be doing." Without waiting for a response she took his hand, and with the same

unnaturally strength, walked him to her forge. She pointed at several lumps of solid steel. "I'm going to need those moved outside. Get started."

Eragon pulled some gloves on and began working. It would have been easy to lift them with magic, or just by using his enhanced strength, but

he made a show out of it to avoid arousing suspicion. He knew that he was much stronger then he looked, and if he started walking around with

four hundred pound steel wads without dropping an ounce of sweat, it would bring up questions that would be hard to answer. So he made a

show of it taking him a long time. Kayn's blood red eye stayed on him as she worked. After what he guessed to be five hours she put down her

hammer and said, "Okay, we're done for today." It took Eragon a moment to find his voice but once he did he said, "And tomorrow?" She

scowled. "Do you expect to get every other day off?"

Eragon opened his mouth but she cut him off, "Fine. I'm taking a vacation day anyways." Eragon blinked. He had not expected to win her over

that easily. "Thank you, Master Kayn." She smiled and said, "Don't call me master. When I have an apprentice then I shall be called Master. You

can just call me Kayn." Eragon remembered Kroger telling Ilvar to watch him, and what Kroger had said about Kayn. "I'm curious, so if you don't

wish to tell me you don't have to, but the other day I heard Kroger say that he saved you from something called a knaral, and that he cursed the

day that he did. What did he mean?" By the time he ended talking her face had turned sad and angry. She spun around and went to the table.

She put her fists on it and stared at the wood. Finally she took a deep sigh. "Do you know why my right eye is pure red?" Eragon shook his

head. "Because years ago, when Kroger first came to this land, I was attacked by a knaral. A Demon of the Tree. It is something resembling an

ape, with arms longer then your whole body. Every one of them is infected with a virus at birth, which passed on through biting." She chuckled,

and sounded to Eragon like she was laughing at someone. "Or at least that's what Kroger thinks is what happens. The virus is not a virus at all.

It's simply an alteration of certain parts of your blood stream. The creature managed to bite me-" She turned and tapped the two bite wounds

Eragon had seen on her the day he meet her. "-on the back of my neck while I tried to flee. Kroger came out of nowhere and attacked it. You can

not understand the damage that they are capable of doing until you see one. They are the reason we live in the trees. Kroger was hurt almost

to the point of death." Here her face softened and she looked past Eragon into a world only she could see. "How dashing he was back then.

Standing over me, covered in his wounds I knew that he had been given protecting me. He was dying, so I took him back to my tribe. Our leader

died that night. The next morning Kroger rose up and was completely healed. The elders of my tribe thought him to be a god, or something close

to it, so they made him the new leader. Back then I was but an apprentice, the age of nineteen. I had been out in the forest looking for Murdin,

a plant that can be used to cool forged metal. That's when the beast attacked me." She shuddered and her voice started to harden with anger.

"The night that he became leader he snuck into my hut and started to plague my mind with words of love and affection. We snuck past my

mentor, Ilma, and went into my room, where he seduced me onto the bed." She shuddered again. "I know not if that night pleased me or scared

me for life. Either way when I awoke I found that I had become pregnant." Insane anger cut through her voice. "Happy in life I expected to live

my days with Kroger, happy as I could wish. But no! Soon before I was to give birth I went into my hut to see him standing over Ilma who

screaming with a climax." Her arm was trembling with anger.

"Four days later I gave birth to a daughter. Do you think Kroger was there? No! He was off with my sister, Nuana. They left at the crack of dawn

and where not seen for a full seven hours! When they returned Nuana was pregnant." Kayn gripped the handle of a long sharp knife,

unsheathed it, spun it around and stabbed a block of wood. "After that he spurned me like a broken sword! Oh, he thinks that that bite wound

is an infection but it isn't. Oh no." She almost laughed as the last words came out of her mouth. "It altered my blood stream and enhanced my

right eye. It can see the heat signal's coming off of a heat source over a mile away. It can see through his so called 'god given power'. I see it for

it is. He's a magician. I can see three hundred and sixty degress around me for a mile, even if there is something in the way." She pointed off to

her right, at a patch of wood in the floor. "Beyond that their is a bird o the age of six with black and blue feathers, and it's thinking about how

hungry it is right now. I knew Kroger was an elf the day I first saw him. I knew he was lying about Arya. I knew he was lying about you! I can

see into his mind and he doesn't even know it! He told me that he loved me, but no! Someday I will have the pleasure of pushing a white hot

steel bar through his head!" She clutched her head and began to yell incomprehensible things in her own language. Eragon began to worry that

she had gone insane. He stood and grabbed her shoulders, keeping from hurting herself or him. "Calm down," he whispered into her ear. Slowly

she slid to the floor. After a full minute she sighed and said, "I'm sorry. I lost control." She stood up and lay in a chair. Eragon said, "You

managed that you gave birth to a daughter. Who is she?" Kayn looked down at him from her upraised head, and then laughed. "Figures Kroger

didn't tell you." Eragon sat down. "Tell me what? Who is she?" Kayn closed her eyes for a moment then looked at the roof of the hut. "You ought

to know. You're married to her after all." Eragon blanched. When he regained his posture he said, "You are her mother?" She nodded. "Kroger

most likely told her that Nuana is her mother. You don't understand why Kroger picked her next?" She clapped her hands and a bird flapped

through the window. "Milfa garla ri Nuana." The bird crowed and flapped off again. In several minutes the flap at the door flow open and a tall

gorgeous woman walked in. Her long blonde hair fell to the middle of her back. She wore a brown tunic and her arms were the color of honey.

She wore no pants, nor Eragon guessed, even an under garment. All she had covering her feminine attractions was a layer of fur. Eragon stared

at her eyes, determined not to let them wonder downward. "Nulana gar ugaval! Narso-" She stopped as she noticed Eragon. "Oka na?" Kayn

raised a hand. "He is Eragon Shadeslayer, King of Alagaesia." A smile slowly spread of Nuana's face. She looked at Kayn and said, "Kroger

wanted me to give this to you." She took out a scroll and tossed it to her. It was such an aimed shot that it landed directly in front of Eragon.

"Oops, silly me." As Kayn started to move towards it Nuana said, "No, no. Don't bother yourself, Sister. I did wrong. I'll get it." She went over to

the scroll so that she was facing perfectly away from Eragon. She looked at Kayn. "Don't you have some metal to hammer?" Kayn's eyes flared

with anger, but she turned and began to work. Nuana started to bend over in such a way that Eragon had an uncomfortable view of her legs,

thighs, and other such feminine areas.

Eragon tried to act like Glaedr had when Saphira and he had first met them. Nuana looked back at him and stood up, scroll in hand. She put it on

a table then sat down on Eragon's lap. She laid her head back so that her mouth was right by his ear. She whispered, "Why don't you come to

my hut tonight." Eragon shoved her off. "Because I have a wife." She turned to him and said, "She doesn't _have _to know." Eragon stood up and

left. He took a deep breath and then jumped to the ground below. He went over to the tree where he had kissed Arya the night of his wedding,

and sat down on the ground. For an hour he stayed there and then he heard a rustle from behind him. He turned his head and gasped. Arya

walked by about fifteen feet away. Her shirt was a rusty orange and she wore nothing around her waist. The golden band he had grown to hate

was around her left ankle. Deciding to surprise her he crept up behind her and when she stopped to lean on a tree he slipped his hand in

between her legs and began to rub what lay on her waist. She stiffened and said, "Did we not do this thirty minutes ago? You're going-" She

stopped and turned. Her face brightened. "Eragon." He smiled and rubbed harder. Arya gasped. "Eragon. Should we really-" He sent a finger

inside of her and she gasped again. "-be doing this so close to the camp?" Eragon nodded and stood up. They both ran through the forest until

they stood in a small clearing, made out of nothing but trees. On the ground was a fine layer of moss, which made it more comfortable to lay on.

Arya took off her cloths and lay down in the center, her legs spread out to give him entry. "Now you may continue." Eragon was never really sure

what happened after that. Beyond those words that Arya intoned he knew nothing but the darkness of her hair, the sweet scent coming off her

skin, the glow that seemed to come from her, and the wonder that he had that so much beauty could be crammed inside such a small figure in

comparison. Eragon thought back to when he had been insane enough to think that Elva could match Arya in that arena. Now he thought that

no thing in existence could match that beauty of she who he held. It was late in the night when Eragon began to hear shouting, then a dreadful

oath. He looked up and saw Kroger. His eyes were flaming with a rage Eragon knew he was ready to use, Arvindr in his hand with all of its

elemental powers in readiness. "Well, well, well. Remember when I said the first chance I get I'm going to chop your head off your neck?" He

pointed his head at the sky and laughed, then jumped at Eragon screaming, "THAT TIME HAS COME!"


	5. Return

**Aussie surfer: :D Thank you**

**Alice Prince: I know. I nearly vomited trying to type it but it's a big part of the story.**

**Saymorian: :) Thank you. Your wish is my command!**

**Writer of the North: I love those things**

**Although most or all of you will dislike it some of this chapter is from Kroger's point of view, and some about his history with Arya. It's necessary. To make up for it I'm giving you the event that most or all of you have been waiting for. **

**And now I give you: (drum role) Chapter 5! YAY!  
**

Eragon got Brisingr out and burning as fast as his arm would go. Even so he just barely got the sword up before Kroger inserted Arvindr in his

heart. Eragon jumped up and snapped his fingers. His cloths, which were pilled in random parts of the place around him flew at and attached

themselves to him. Kroger snarled. The light of insanity shone in his eyes more brilliantly then in Gailbatorix's. Eragon, after hours alone with

Arya, could barely concentrate to the level required for combat with swords. He was thankful that it was not combat in the magical field, for

Eragon feared that without his power word inside him he was doomed to failure. Eragon swung Brisingr fast as he could towards Kroger's hip,

but missed and fell to one knee. Eragon twisted and tried to turn to block Kroger's blade, but his arm was to far away to block it and Kroger

bashed Eragon on his head. Eragon dropped to the ground, unconscious.

*******  
Loud arguing crashed onto Eragon's ears. Groaning Eragon awoke his tired mind. From beside him he heard someone yell, "Are you mad! We do

that and we throw away everything we've done so far! Are you so great a fool as to regard the rest of us with such little respect?" Eragon

thought that the voice sounded familiar. A voice sounded from some twenty feet away. "You're one to talk! Do you forget that it was a Rider, the

group that you were crowned with all authority over, that so reeked havoc through Alagaesia? You gave this-" Eragon opened his left eye to see

one of the Rizdar pointing at him, "-boy the word that the ten of us have hunted for nine millennia! How low is the respect you regard us with,

Eragon: Lord of the Riders!" Eragon 1 slammed his fist on the ground. "Don't talk to me of that man, Ky'la! You are as much at fault for that as I

am! One of my Riders may have been the Foul One, but he was as much one of my Riders as he was one of your Humans! Or do you forget that

you are the Lord of Humans?" Ky'la tightened her eyes. "Do you mean to blame that on me, you worthless piece of-" At that moment Rigrad's

dragon loosed a massive roar so loud that the stars in the sky rattled. Rigrad laid a hand on his side. "Thank you, Friend." The giant dragon

snorted and growled at the nine other members. Rigrad stood. "You all forget that _I_ am the Leader and Master. We need to decide if Eragon

Shadeslayer is permitted to go back to kill Kroger, the Manifestation of the Dark." Eragon stirred and sat up. Around him, twenty feet from each

other so they formed a circle around him, where the ten members of the Rizdar. Their dragons stood beside them, which was why they sat

twenty feet from each other. Rigrad looked at him. "Eragon Shadeslayer. Welcome back." He scowled.

"Truly I have neglected my position as Finder for allowing you, a non-holder, to stand in Du Evarin Welden." (The Star Forest) Eragon 1 slammed

a fist on the ground. "He is a holder. I told you, it's just asleep!" Rigrad raised a hand and Eragon's mouth snapped as it was sealed together. "I

am not questioning that. However, I am sorry Eragon; I can not allow Shadeslayer to return to his own world. Rules dictate that he stays ere."

Both Eragon 1 and Eragon Shadeslayer jumped to their feet with the speed on an elfish arrow through a windless sky. Bid'Daum stood and with

a blast of dragon's magic cut off the bonds that held Eragon's mouth shut. Eragon 1 snarled, looking at the other members of the Rizdar. "If we

don't act then Kroger will capture Arya!" Sala raised a hand. "Exactly. Some among us are of the opinion that Arya is fairly Kroger's and that he

was cheated out of what rightfully was his." Eragon 1 snarled like an enraged beast. "You storming nest of blind bats! Fine. I'll take Eragon back

by myself then!" Before any elf or human could move Eragon 1 laid a hand on Eragon's shoulder. He pointed his other hand at the brightest star

in the sky. His gedwëy ignasia flashed and Eragon opened his eyes in his world. Arya was struggling in a vain attempt to stop Kroger with magic.

Kroger was merely laughing. Arya gasped as Kroger's hand grazed her chest. Eragon looked to his left and saw Eragon 1 in spirit form. "This

might feel a little odd." Eragon 1 stepped forward and morphed into Eragon. His first reaction was to stop Eragon 1. That stopped as Eragon 1

let out all of his magical abilities. Eragon's vein's started to burn with the fire that had rushed through him when he stood in Alagaesia and still

used his power word. Eragon 1 had loaned Eragon his power word. He jumped up. Never before had such adrenaline filled him. He gripped

Brisingr and lunged at his Foe. He heard Kroger say, "That's right........"

*******  
*Kroger POV*

Kroger jumped at Eragon screaming his anger, and his fear. Yes his fear. The last time he had fought Eragon the rider had a fighting chance. He

snarled with satisfaction as he concluded that the Eragon that stood before him was not the Eragon of the past, if for no other reason then that

he had just spent a night with Arya. _Hey, if I had spent a night with her I wouldn't be in my right mind either. Still that mistake will cost him his life._

With an underhanded trick Kroger flipped Arvindr and hit Eragon on the head. It was no death wound, but it knocked him out. He slid his eyes to

Arya, feasting on her nakedness. What he saw on her face was unforeseen terror. Arya's gorgeous green eyes, the eyes he had fallen in love

with, now held nothing other then fear. The hurt that caused him was greater then any blow that Eragon had landed. He was so hurt that he

stopped and took a step towards her. "Arya.....it's all right. I won't hurt you. Can't you see how much I love you? I love you more then I love

myself. You......you don't have to be afraid of me anymore." Arya shook her head, a tear shed out of pure terror. "No. No you don't love me.

Eragon and Faolin love me." Arya could not have said something more hurtful. Kroger flinched and took another few steps to her. "Tell me what

you want and I'll give it to. I'll love you more then this Rider has. He betrayed you twice, Arya. Twice. He deserves to die for that. Don't you see?

He is the foe in Durza. I am the one must kill him, not the other way around."

Kroger truly loved Arya with his entire mind. He had fallen for her at an early age. Oh how he had worked to impress her. He had trained so hard

that he was soon an almost match for Oromis. Words could not describe how joyful he had been when the Queen had made her his apprentice.

She had told him on his first day as her master that she had a crush on someone. His mind had burned with the idea that he was that someone.

Then in a single instant his twin brother, Faolin, had stolen that away. So he had sought revenge. Not on Arya. How could Faolin wooing her be

pinned on her. _No, _he had thought. _I will focus all my strength on getting revenge on Faolin. _The moron elf. Arya and he were inseparable. Every

time he got the chance to stab Faolin with a knife Arya was there. Kroger was in evident awe of Arya as she grew up, becoming the stunning elf

woman she was now. He hated the fact but he had fallen in love with her. Of course he hid those feelings from her. All of those attempts he had

made to win her over Faolin, and had ended in back fire. He remembered the night that he had saw her to her bed, looking down onto her, her

looking up at him. "Good night, Arya." She closed her eyes slowly, starting to drift into her waking dreams. "Good night, Master." Kroger thought

about the wisdom of what he was about to say, then decided to forge onward. "Arya, I........love you." Arya had opened her green eyes and

said, "I love you too, Kroger." Kroger's heart had fluttered when she said that, then fell like a shot bird when she said, "You're my mentor." At

that his heart fell to his feet and he said, "No I......I need to go." He felt sick. Over and over again he had told her, almost in desperation, that he

loved her. Every time she took it as a mentor telling his apprentice that he cared for her. But to Kroger it was far far more then that. Arya started

to appear to him in his waking dreams, naked and willing. If that wasn't bad enough he started seeing her in the living world. Out of nowhere

she would appear, begging him to come inside her. As a result he had humiliated himself by kissing thin air in front of Izlanzadi and Arya, back

when they had had a good relationship. He remembered how he had gone to Faolin and begged him to reject Arya. The thought of doing that

had sickened him to the point of being unable to move. _But, _he reminded himself, _desperate times call for desperate measures. _And so he had

gone to Faolin and begged him to reject Arya so she would turn to him. He had offered Faolin every thing that was his possession. He had

offered him every single ounce of his hard earned skill, which at that time had surpassed even Oromis's, if Faolin would simply give him the one

thing that meant anything to him now: Arya. Kroger had offered his very life to his brother. In spite of all that Faolin was the spitting image of a

stubborn mule. He refused to budge, on the grounds that, "I won her, Kroger. Play by the rules." As those words left his mouth insanity ripped

through him. He became not himself. Until that first glorious night.

She was finishing a copy Du bjart adurna (The water bright) his desires had burst out of him like a volcano. He had made up some ridicules story

about "an ancient ritual that all masters and apprentices must complete." Garbage. It was simply a ploy to get her to do in real life what she did

in his dreams. He had hoped with every fiber of his being that she would enjoy it would want it again, but no. Her screams of agony had hunted

him for the rest of his life. Still he could not just stop. Again and again he tried to please her, for he reasoned, "Perhaps it was just so new to her

that pain was the most she felt." It was not to be. And she left. She left him with a broken heart. Fifteen years she was gone and he did not see

her once, until that day when Izlanzadi told him she wanted a full inspection of his mind. He was not a match for the Queen. She ripped through

his mind and found what he had done. She took it completely the wrong way. She said it was rape. He had done it because he loved her. She

had thrown him out of Ellesmera and all elven cities. He had found a cave to live in and once there he fixed his thoughts on the one thing he felt

that he could do to improve his situation. _She loves Faolin. What if there wasn't a Faolin to love? _He began to plot his revenge. He traveled to the

Hadarac Desert. Once there he found a young boy, Carsaib, and deceived him into thinking that his name was Haeg and how he had taught

the boy to summon spirits stronger then himself, so that he would become a Shade for Kroger to use against Faolin. After months it became

clear that the boy would not summon anything stronger then himself unless the occasion demanded it. So he made men out of the sand and had

them attack their camp, in the process making it look as if Kroger had been killed. The boy had summoned The Blood Bear Spirit. Kroger was

delighted to find this. The Blood Bear was one of the strongest that Kroger had told Carsaib about. The spirit had possessed him and Kroger

captured it and with his strength forced it into loyalty to him. He gave it the name Durza, and sent him out to do away with Faolin and-

Kroger eyes tightened at Arya. How much he had put himself through to win her. "No more. You will be mine if you like it or not." He took three

steps forward and reached out to her. Arya barked a word from the ancient language. Her power had increased since he last saw her, a decade

ago, but not nearly enough to make a difference. Arya began to kick at him but he still reached out. She gasped as his left hand brushed her

chest. He smiled. "That's right..." Never once did it occur to him that Eragon was creping up to him. Not even when Arya looked back at him.

"Arya, I lov..." Kroger jerked forward and howled as a sword was shot through his chest. Endless pain ripped through him. He looked back and

saw Eragon standing there, with a ghostly image of the first Rider beside him.

*Eragon POV*

Kroger didn't notice him walking up behind him. He shook his head as Arya looked back at him. She dipped her head a fraction of an inch and

stared at Kroger with the same fear as before. Eragon was right behind Kroger now. He took a ready stance. Kroger said, "Arya I lov...."

Eragon shot forward and plunged the tip of Brisingr into Kroger's back. The force of the blow was so powerful that the sword went into Kroger to

the cross guard. Kroger jerked forward and howled. Eragon gathered every ounce of the magic word that had been loaned to him, all of his

magic, and all but a fraction of the energy in him. Building that power was so strong Eragon would have exploded if he did not release it in the

next minute. Before Eragon could speak he felt nine other ghostly shapes morph into him and his mouth opened in awe as he realized that he

harbored all the Rizdar inside him. Every one of them poured their strength into his. The energy was so great in Eragon some of it began to slip

out of him and through Arya's eyes he saw that there was something like a fire burning around him. _My energy is visible. _Eragon shook his head

as Kroger gripped Brisingr, ready to rip it out. Eragon called on all his strength and said with the voice of every member of the Rizdar, "You are

the foe that has killed so many of us! You have disrupted the balance in the world for your own selfish lies and desires. Now we cast you down!"

Eragon was about to set Brisingr ablaze when the memory of the question that Brom his father and Garrow had asked him. _Do you need to? _

Eragon looked at Kroger, bleeding. _No I don't. I just proved that I can beat him. _He stood up and said, "No. I won't kill you." He took Brisingr out

of Kroger and the elf looked back at him. "What's wrong you coward? End my life and take me from the suffering of this life." Eragon shook his

head. "No." Kroger's eyes dimed for a moment. Eragon turned around and walked to the edge of the tree enclosed space, where Brisingr's

sheath lay. From behind him he heard a savage roar. He turned just in time to see Kroger rush at him with Arvindr. Eragon 1 entered his mind

and controlled his movements. He spun Eragon around, grabbed Arvindr's hilt, spun around Kroger and shot the sword into Kroger's neck. He

gripped Brisingr and stabbed it through Kroger's stomach. With all the Rizdar's help he shouted, "BRISINGR!" His sword burst in flames hotter

then a thousand suns. Kroger howled and Arya mouthed a spell to guard her from the heat. When it was over Eragon ripped Brisingr and Arvindr

out of Kroger. The elf fell to his knees, then to the ground. Eragon knelt and felt his pulse. Nothing. He stood back up and smiled widely. "He's

dead." Arya fell down and became to sob. Eragon went to her and said, "What's wrong? Aren't you happy? We can finally live in peace." She

looked up at him and said through tears, "I am happy. That's why I'm crying." She looked at Kroger bloody body, and then rested her head on

his shoulder. "Let's go home."

******

Eragon stood in the hut that he and Kona had shared. He heard a rustle behind him and turned to see Kayn. "You're leaving?" Eragon dipped his

head. "Kroger's dead. There isn't any reason to stay." Kayn cast her red eye at the place where Kroger lay dead. There had to be forty trees in

her way but she said, "I can see that." She waved a hand and Kona stepped in. She smiled weakly at Eragon. Eragon said, "Kona." She dipped

her head. "Eragon. You know you are welcome to stay. As the leaders daughter I have the right to make you Leader." Eragon smiled and said, "I

am leader of enough already." Kona's smile faltered and then she straightened. "So be it." Eragon looked at Kayn. She was looking at Kona with

a motherly love, which went over Kona without perception. "But perhaps it is time to fix what has been broken too long." Kona tightened her

eyes in confusion. "What do you mean?" Kayn stepped forward. "It is time to make right what has been wronged. Kona-" She took Kona's hand

and said in a gentle voice, "-I am you mother." A look of such wonder came over Kona that for a moment her dark skin turned white.

"You...you....I....." She stopped and placed her free hand on her head. Kayn embraced her. "Your whole life I have wanted nothing more then to

tell you who I was to you. I wished nothing more then to brush your hair, to help you pick out a dress from the tailor, to be your mother. I dared

not when Kroger lived. He would have killed me." Kayn pulled away after a moment. Kona looked into Kayn's blue and red eyes. "Is....is this why

I aged so fast? Because Kroger is my father and he's an elf?" The question was pointed at Eragon rather then Kayn. "An elf grows up at an

incredible rate. Faster then any other living thing Even half elves age like that." Kona looked at Eragon for a split moment, and then returned her

gaze to her mother. Indesision flickered in her eyes, but then she embraced her mother and said, "I accept you, Mother." At that moment

someone else walked in. Carger. "Eragon I-" He stopped as he noticed Kona and Kayn. He looked at Eragon. Eragon touched his mind

and Carger said, _Can I? _Eragon shrugged. _Go ahead. Expect a bad result though. _That didn't seem to bother him as he looked back at the two

embracing women. "It was then that they realized that neither one of them needed a man." Kayn's right eye shot open and looked into

Carger's. The man began to fidget and looked away. "Eragon I heard you were leaving." Eragon dipped his head. "I am." Something close to a

spark of hope leapt into Carger's eyes. He turned to Kona. "In that case, Kona would you like to eat at my hut tonight?" Kona faltered for a

moment then smiled and said, "I'd like that." Arya stepped into the hut and said, "Eragon. Are you ready to go?" He nodded and picked up his

back. "I am. Let's go."

******

Four hours later Eragon throw his bags into the silver ship. He jumped in and helped Arya up. He looked back at the whole village gathered

before him. Three men pushed the boat onto the water and Arya and Eragon set the sail to Alagaesia.

******

Three days later their boat finally landed on the shore line of Alagaesia. Eragon jumped out and raised a hand at the huge crowd assembled.

The crowd started cheering and clapping. Kecra jumped down from a rocky ledge and jumped up on Eragon. To his dumbfounded surprise Kecra

let out with a long purr of joy. L'ura and their daughter followed, then all the werecat's. Brom and K'eray came out and greeted them like their

parents. Eragon raised his head to the sky, where the clouds moved and formed Brom's and Garrow's face. The clouds drifted away as they said,

"Well down. You have succeeded." Eragon had never before felt so welcome. He smiled and thought, _Now finally we can live in Peace. Without fear _

_of the Foe in Durza in the Land of Shadows. _

* * *

**SAD FACE! Not about Kroger. I've been waiting for months to kill me. It's a sad face because :( the next one or two chapters are going to **

**the last ones I write for this series. **


	6. Final chapter to the final book

**I am literally in tears right now. THIS SUCKS! I've been looking forward to this chapter for a long time, but I didn't know that I'd hate it once it came! *sigh* Why does this story have to come to an end? I've had such a fun time with this story. But, you're not here to read my emotions, are you? Now I just want to get this chapter over and done with. So let's get the replying to reviews done real quickly. **

**Aiedail88: I know. I repeat myself. This sucks! Now about the rushing. I won't explain why but it was needed. The Rizdar. In my mind I imagined that they came to help Eragon after Eragon 1's declaration if it deserves such a term. Well, Sala said that. Sala is an inglorious jerk in my mind. **

**Alice Prince: You and me both.**

**The Other Place: Thank you. :) You are the third person to say that it's sad. Oh well. Imagine what's it's like for the writer. If you'd have asked me that three days ago I'd be happy to. Unfortunately someone else has already stacked a claim on my next story. Would a Naruto story satisfy you? I already promised I'd do that one. **

**Okay. *deep intake of air* let's get this over with, I'm about to get sucked dry of tears. This chap might be really short but it's not my fault. Be warned it will have an abrupt ending. **

Three hundred and fifty years later.

Eragon raised his head off his bed and looked out the window at the rolling forest. His house now lay in a large forest. He took a deep sigh and

jumped off the bed. He still retained his speed and strength, but he had grown a long beard. When he looked in a mirror he almost laughed that

he looked almost like Brom_. I'm over three centuries old and I still have the power of my youth. _Eragon walked out of the house and outside, where

two werecat's were playing with their new child. A female the color of summer leaves, and a male that looked like a blaze of flame. The female's

name was Myna daughter of Ilnma who was the son of Sidra. The male was the son of Corna who was the son of Hyro. Hyro, Kecra, Fifrie and all

the other werecat's Eragon had first met were long dead, as it was with Roran and Katrina. At the same time Eragon had three new children.

Lifari, Nytu, and Gorn, the youngest. Brom and K'eray still lived, although Brom, being elf, was starting to decay with age. Eragon and Arya had

retired from their rule after a hundred years. As Orrin had said before he was killed, "Humans are a short lived race, and we should not be ruled

by one of the undying." Although Eragon had had little to no respect for dripping half wits that spend their time hunched over a table of

equipment, but Arya managed to talk him into it. Now he lived in a large house on the edge of the forest. Eragon looked up and smiled as he

saw Saphira flying in the new day sun. _Eragon. _He looked back down at the ground and started walking. Since he was no longer the King he had

chosen Murtagh to be the new King and Faola to be the new Queen of the Elves. The match that they made in comparison to Eragon and Arya

was nearly nothing. An elven maid and a human rider falling in love and becoming the rules of their separate races. Eragon became more and

more frustrated as the road he walked on refused to end. Finally he went to a dead run, speeding across the land like a bolt of lightning. Finally

he arrived at the castle. He entered it with a sense of nostalgic. He had gone in and out of this place more times then he cared to recall. At the

end of the hall sat Murtagh and Faola. Murtagh jumped off his throne and said, "Eragon! Where have you been?" Eragon shrugged. "Here and

there." His half-brother laughed. "Here and there? This here and there, it wouldn't happen to involve a dark room, a bed, and Arya would it?"

Eragon tried to hide his smile in his beard. "No, of course not..........all of it." Murtagh laughed again. "Where's Thorn?" Murtagh looked out of one

of the giant windows. "I thought he was off with Saphira frankly." Eragon waved in the air. "I saw my dragon on the way over her and he wasn't

with her." Murtagh shrugged. "Well he took Maraw with him so they should be fine." Eragon thought of the yellow dragon. He was not bonded

to anyone, and therefore was almost twice as dangerous as Thorn. His only real weak spot was Janfask. Saphira loathed the fact, but Maraw

had quickly fallen for her as he became a matured dragon. They were nearly the same age. Eragon turned and looked at the hall way. "You've

made changes to the place." Murtagh nodded. He jerked his head at Faola. "Her demand. Do you approve?" Eragon looked at him out of the

corner of his eye. "It's not my place to approve." Eragon turned and walked away. He felt Murtagh's eyes staring into him as he left. _That was _

_hardly worth the effort of coming down here. _He was more patient on the walk home for he didn't have something to hurry about. As a result it

took him three hours to get to his house. When he reached it he stopped and looked out at the north sky. Three shapes had appeared. Thorn,

Maraw and Janfask. Coming from the opposite direction was Saphira. They landed in the field at about the same time. Janfask, loving to annoy

Saphira, started move around her like a sea serpent. _Oh Saphira, when are you going to get rid of this fat on your stomach? _Saphira emitted a low

growl. _If you don't get out from under me right now you'll find out how heavy that 'fat' can be. _To emphases her point she crouched slightly so that

Janfask was pushed to the ground. _All right, all right. _Maraw and Thorn began to laugh in their odd way. Eragon smiled and played in the sun

with Saphira for hours. Finally as dusk was coming he jumped off one of her mighty neck spikes and said, "Good night, Saphira." _Good night, _

_Eragon. _Eragon smiled then went inside.

The inside of his house was made up like the rooms of Ellesmera. A pond that made a stream fell down a water fall, went down a small river, and

back up to the waterfall where it repeated the cycle endlessly. On the wall over his bed was the scroll Oromis had made for him as a parting gift.

Beneath it was Brisingr, held crosswise by two slaps of bark. The ancient sword still reminded Eragon of his adventure days. When the sword

would be set ablaze and would hack through men about to kill him. The flames it had summoned before had been dormant for thirty years. The

one time he had used it thirty years ago he had been reading a scroll and had said the word, "Brisingr," while reading the script out loud. On the

opposite wall from his bed was a hidden door that leads to a study. The rest of the house was more ordinary. Night was coming. He sighed. He

wished Arya were there to share that perfect day with him. But she had left for a quick visit with the Elves. He got on his bed and crawled to the

pillows. He flopped himself down and pulled the covers over himself, then slipped into his waking dreams.

******

Cold night air hit Eragon's face. He opened his eyes. There something hostile in that wind. The window was opened. "Thrysta." The window

snapped shut. He went back into his sleep, but moments later it seemed the window was again opened. He sighed and jumped off the bed and

walked to the window. He looked out at the land and said, "Why won't you let me sleep?" He tightened the window down with magic and went

back to sleep. It must have been three hours when Eragon felt something enter the room. He opened eyes and said, "For goodness sake-" He

stopped dead in his sentence as he saw Kroger's empty face hovering over him. He was about to reach for Brisingr when he felt something

inside him. _This is it's supposed to be. _Eragon relaxed and said, "Kroger." The empty face of his long dead foe did not twitch, nor show any sign

that it was a thinking creature. Kroger raised a ghostly hand began to reach for Eragon. A tempest suddenly ripped through Eragon's room,

along with the thundering word, "Stop!" The wind gathered into one spot and swirled so fast that it became visible to Eragon. Eragon 1 walked

out from the wind ad said, "Get your filthy hands away from him." Kroger glanced at Eragon 1 with a careless expression, and then withdrew.

Eragon 1 thrust a hand at him. "Flee this place." Kroger opened his mouth and then was dragged by an unseen force to the window, and out.

Eragon 1 snarled and then looked at Eragon, and smiled. "Eragon, your time has come. Come with me." Eragon got out of his bed. He followed

Eragon outside where the elf raised his hand and said, "Here we go." The wind returned and Eragon was nearly deafened by the noise. When it

stopped he stood in the Rizdar's Star Forest. Every member bowed to him and said, "Welcome, Eragon the second." Even Rigrad lowered his

head. Eragon 1 took his place beside Bid'Daum and said to Eragon, "Welcome to the Rizdar, Eragon Shadeslayer. Welcome to eternity."

**I'm sorry; I couldn't force myself to write a really long chapter. **

***cry* It's over. I've been working on writing it for a year now, and now it's over. Well I guess I'll stop being a little baby. For those of you **

**who want to know, and for those who read and where paying attention to the reply to reviews section at the top, I will be doing a Naruto **

**series next. Sorry, I promised. So for those who are fans of Naruto, read it if you want. For those who aren't, if you are going to read it I **

**suggest you watch the series first, or else it will really get confusing. Yes there will be sex spots for those of you who read my stories for **

**that purpose. :) I got all of those from my brother anyway. The story from Naruto you owe strictly to the author called Omstar. He alone **

**was the one that gave me every idea for that story and all its characters, scenes, places, and all other such. *sigh* And so ends one of the **

**best times of my life. You guys have made this year awesome. My hope that you can continue to do that. Bye!**


	7. Credits

Credits

**I thought it would be nice to tell you guys were I got the ideas for this story. I claim sole ownership of the story, but not its ideas. **

Kecra's powers over shadows I got from a videogame, Sonic and the Black Knight, where King Arthur reached through what looked like a

shadow and his arm was put out to attack you. Hyro and Fifrie's powers I had up seemly off the top of my mind.

Kayn and Kona where made from my sister and mother.

Over Kroger, I claim no ownership other then his name and really that isn't mine either. His actions, reasons, and attitude come completely from

the person that has inspired most of these books I've wrote. I won't mention their name, simply because I don't know it myself. If you look hard

enough with the tools that you have from my page you'll find out who it is, but it'll take searching. I'll give you a hint though. She's one of my

favorite authors. If you want to or if you don't I leave that up to you. I won't even try and influence you too. Still, to say that the author I got the

inspiration from to write this story is the best author on Fanfiction that I've ever had the massive pleasure to read from would be giving her only

a fraction the of credit she is due. I can't think of anyone that gave me more. I don't think it would be a false thing to say that she deserves

more credit for the story then I do.

Eragon's power word and the Rizdar in general, go to a person that helped me through the whole story. He even wrote some chapters himself,

like Shadow, and has edited every single one. His name is Aaron, and I'm not going to tell his last name, at his request.

Some people have noticed that in the third book chapters 5 through 11 are formatted differently. That was the handiwork of a writer named

Aussie surfer. Nothing would have gladden me more then to have her format the rest of the story like that, but my the computer that lets me use

email blew up and I only had my laptop, which is firewalled not to let me use email. I owe chapters to her, and more likely then not a few fans.

The mass majority of the love scenes, wither it be from Arya and Eragon to Eragon and Trianna (whore), I owe to my brother. He's a little perv

which should explain a lot.

Eragon 1's attitude is from my dad.

Izlanzadi, Nasuada, and Orrin dying came from a dream of mine. (I have pretty wild ones)

My occasional bad grammar, no comments please, is due to my relative unfamiliarity to Word.

Gridor, and his sometimes hot headed personality, was described to me by Aaron of his twin brother (who evidentially gave me the idea for my next story.)

Janfask and her lustful attitude towards Thorn I got from a girl Aaron told me about. Mandy A (short for Amanda Ash-something or other)

Brom's resurrection I got from one of the possible outcomes for book 4.

**These are only some of the ideas I took from differently places. All other things that happened in the story I owe to that unnamed author.**

**:( I still can't believe it's over. The last year has to have been hands down the best in my life. But, like I said in K'eray past and decision, **

**like ****all happiness and joy, it could not last. I would never let school get in the way of this story. Besides I didn't need to. **


End file.
